Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-3$ and the product of $-2$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-6$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is the sum of $-3$ and $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-2x - 3) = \color{orange}{9(-2x-3)}$ What is $-6$ plus $\color{orange}{9(-2x-3)}$ $9(-2x-3)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-2x-3)-6$.